


澳耀 | 当他们谈论夏天

by BluishMeow



Series: 澳耀司仪队设定 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Summary: 司仪队系列完结
Relationships: 澳耀
Series: 澳耀司仪队设定 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859017





	澳耀 | 当他们谈论夏天

**Author's Note:**

> 司仪队系列完结

王濠镜走出教学楼，分针刚过十点一刻。  
这周的考试安排很给面子，今天只考早上这一门，下午的空闲时间自然是很足够。王濠镜又看了看表，心知时间充足，却还是不由自主加快了步伐。  
他还有很重要的事要做。

他要先去侧门后街，这里是一教，走过去不远不近，总归还是有点距离，即便只动十秒，也要被无情日光烤得够呛。还好挨着校道主干道，作为难得集中了诸多茂密榕树的一条大路，阳光兜头浇下来时将地面劈作两半，乌泱泱一大群人都在树荫下快速走过，不愿与炽烈日晒亲吻，只有透过树叶缝隙投下来的小小光影能算得上亲切。  
王耀属于不得不适应南方酷热的那一拨人，奈何活动跑得多，顶着夏天的正午日光去排练走位、或是闷热傍晚紧急临时救场，比这更尴尬的窘境还有很多，所幸最后都是换来得体自然的出场，等到主持人的任务终于可以卸下，他便会等在靠近路边的教学楼出口，招呼着下课后来找他的王濠镜一起吃饭、偶尔，是与他一起搭档主持，结束了赶紧拉着他吃宵夜。  
白天的暑热，夜间的阴凉，都在这排细叶榕下走过。  
队里每逢招新就留得晚，一队人呼啦啦贴着榕树的影子，停在路灯下嚷着说刚忘记合照了，王濠镜在最前面举手机举到手累，摘下眼镜后试图在屏幕里找寻王耀的眼睛，最后的成片是他露出半张脸、一双温和的弯弯笑眼。  
合照通常是解散前的注脚，两片宿舍区离得远，主干道走完榕树这一截就到了岔口，身后是篮球场，前面再远一些是草坪和长廊，不同方向在短暂的路口交叉里各自延伸，该是各回各家互道晚安的时候。而两人私下的晚安就拖得更长些。王濠镜陪王耀走过一次湖畔长廊，同样是暑热顽固的夏夜，橙黄灯光太柔和，王耀因这暧昧过头的气氛不自在地摸了摸鼻尖，被问下次去新开的甜品店也只是匆匆应下，最后是他自己回过味来、轻轻笑出声，转头看向王濠镜。下一秒，王濠镜便情不自禁在恋人唇上碰了碰。  
他们说的甜品店也在侧门那片，在经过篮球场后要右拐，依次走过杜鹃花丛和一片新栽了黄花风铃木的草地，道路会变窄些，最终引向了在这些天更显热闹的后街。踏出侧门，王濠镜又确认了时间，还好，都在预计范围内。  
王濠镜决定先去奶茶店点一杯外带。路上各色玩偶和气球摊贩叫卖，明艳的斑斓色彩整齐摞在一起，确实有让人看了兴致高涨的魔力，连奶茶店里音箱都换下飘飘悠悠的慢歌，拍子都欢快起来，与早上灿烂又不过于灼目的阳光很相衬。王濠镜看了一圈，点了份奶盖茉绿，无糖少冰加椰果，很适合王耀点茶饮时意外寡淡的口味。  
透心凉的茶饮隔着外包装散发着寒气，王濠镜淡定自如走到街上另一边的店铺档口，排着队尾挤进了小小的花店，再钻出来时捧着花，心里终于算松了半口气。  
他不打算回寝室，抬脚走入侧门就往挨着宿舍区的另一条道去，右拐，转左，林荫之间的石板路便已在面前。这里跟湖边贴得近，跟不远处的长廊能连成线，前面又建了广场，视野开阔朝向绝佳且有新建景观加成，这一片便称得上日落观景圣地——而在拍队伍招新宣传那会儿，特意来围观的前辈学姐无情地一针见血：你们两个，单独这么拍一看就是一对儿的气场好吧，不要收着了，请把这片广场当作约会圣地，我真傻，我为什么要来吃柠檬，不是，为什么要来看日落……  
耀眼的光线里，王耀难得笑到耳朵都红了。

到这里，往来的人逐渐多起来。抱着花的，拿着气球的，举着相机的，一眼望去，都穿着正装或套上了学士服。路两侧挂了许多横幅，或逗趣或感怀，最高频的字眼就是前程似锦。  
场景算得上熙熙攘攘，王濠镜在人群中小心地护着东西，最后一个连接校道的拐角，相对稀疏的树荫下，抬眼找寻，王濠镜一下就发现了熟悉的队友和前辈。

“热坏了吧？”同样穿着学士服的王春燕放下手机，理理发丝，看向王耀。  
汗流到衣领下，王耀做出一副有气无力的样子，无奈点点头。  
在一旁把关照片细节的林晓梅满意地出声了，说刚刚那个角度很好，我按保存咯！另几个一起拍合照的人便也都说好，有说有笑的。  
王濠镜便在这时走近了，正巧在此刻抬头的王春燕和林晓梅显然注意到了他，想提醒背对着他的王耀，王濠镜却笑着摇头，做了个口型，等一等，然后把手里还冰着的奶盖茶贴到王耀手背皮肤。  
王耀猛一回头、发现是王濠镜，轻轻地笑开了：“来啦？”  
“嗯。”  
王濠镜也笑，把藏在背后的玫瑰花束递到王耀面前。

“毕业快乐。”

FIN.

31/07/20


End file.
